


Sword of Damocles

by 309bookhousegirl309



Category: Hannibal (TV)
Genre: Hannigram - Freeform, Murder Husbands, Post Finale, Post Season 3, Post-Episode: s03e13 The Wrath of the Lamb
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-11-12
Updated: 2015-11-13
Packaged: 2018-05-01 07:18:38
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,398
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5197169
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/309bookhousegirl309/pseuds/309bookhousegirl309
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After the fall, Murder Husbands are on the run, Will becomes Dark Will exploring his love for Hannibal. Slow build, violence and kinks in the future</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. First stop

**Author's Note:**

> This is first fan fiction I’ve written in a long looooong time, so be patient. Also there might be more than a few errors and mistakes, because this is not my first language. You are free to suggest things and changes for future chapters.

Will was dreaming.

Frozen ocean with old ships at the harbor. Icy air irritated his skin as he stepped into the wreckage with blurry idea of fixing something. Maybe it could sail again. Will imagined the boat in its glory days, with white sails and clear sky. It was a surreal thought. As long as he could remember his skies were clouded, dark, and heavy with rain.

Will explored the carnage of rusty parts. The damage was too great, even for his skills, and the sudden sensation of helplessness struck him, darkening the slumber. He didn’t want it to change into a nightmare. One look at his hand ensured him it was just a dream. It wasn’t his hand - scarred, pale and tired. It was a black cloven hoof. Will woke up.

At first, he thought he was back at the cabin with Molly. But then the smell of breakfast got to him and it wasn’t scrambled eggs as she used to make. And there was no dogs, barking to be let out, instead he heard noises of busy street and incoming footsteps.

Will opened his eyes just as Hannibal placed hand on his forehead.

‘I was worried you got a fever, which wouldn’t be surprising, given your injuries. But it seems It’s just night sweats. Does it happen to you often?“

'Nightly’ answers Will with sore voice. Hannibal’s hand lingered as his eyes followed the soaked shirt to the edges of cheap, hotel sheets.

‘If you come to the bathroom, I can have a look at your bandages and then we’ll have breafast. It’s not ideal, but given the circumstances…’ there was a sharp note in his expression. Disappointment, maybe? Or was it disgust?

Will got up, following Hannibal to the bathroom. They were staying in small hotel overlooking a plastic surgery clinic. Everyone here was accustomed with full head bandages so they had no difficulties with getting a room as a couple of wealthy men unhappy with their noses. Will couldn’t remember checking in. Did Hannibal said they were a couple? Will was heavily sedated, which suited their story. Hannibal gave him drugs just after they slayed the dragon. Didn’t take anything himself, he wanted a clear mind to act quickly. They had to get cleaned, dresses, pack and leave. It was a blur now. But it was a first memory from his new life, so Will tried to focus and remember every detail before the drug haze covered his eyes.

He fell. They fell. For years now, he stared into the abyss of Hannibal Lecter and the abyss gazed back at him. He hunted him, tried to understand him, tried to cage him and finally…

Will accepted the monster growing inside. He clung desperately onto Hannibal’s shirt, as if he was just born, learning to walk. And in a way - he was. There they shared first, brief kiss, acknowledging this new bond. 

Will unconsciously licked his lips. He remembered the blood, covering his body like a red veil. We’ve both been his bride. Well, Bedelia, meat’s back on the menu.

He still couldn’t move much, so Hannibal helped him take off his shirt. Dragon’s knife went deep and Hannibal was not pleased with how the wound was healing. His touch was delicate and not intrusive. Maybe he was polite because he knew they couldn’t do anything just now, not to disturb the healing process or maybe… maybe he didn’t wanted to take it any further? Will watched in silence as doctor covered his body in new bandage and wondered is the love Bedelia spoke so bluntly about was never intended to become physical. Will discovered new feeling, new urges when he fell into the abyss. He’d never been with a man. His romantic endeavours towards Alana ended rather sadly but he was not bitter about it. Sex never played important part for Will, as most of his life drowned in FBI and constant hell of imagination. But that life was over and it this new… maybe there’s room for erotic exploration.

‘What were you thinking about, just now?’ Hannibal was observing him, washing his hands from the blood. Did he saw it there constantly, like lady Macbeth? Probably not.

‘Bedelia… Alana… the FBI…’ 

‘We should pay Bedelia a visit. Contrary to what she thought, she did marinated enough for my taste’ he paused ‘Alana may enjoy her escape. For now’

‘Let’s leave Alana alone. Her story is over. A happy ending’ he smiled slightly. Happy ending with a woman, who once was going to be a mother of his child… happy complicated ending.

‘As you wish’ Hannibal gestured towards the kitchen and a small table with breakfast. Coffee was still hot. 

‘No meat?’ Ask Will, staring at his pancakes.

‘Don’t tease me, Will’

‘I wasn’t… I…’ he didn’t look up, but he felt felt Hannibal’s gaze ‘this is our first meal together’

‘We had many meals’

‘You know what I mean’ Will met his eyes. Hannibal held his coffee mug in both hands, peacefully watching him eat. Pancakes were perfect circles.

‘I once made a dish perfect for new beginning. Rite of passage, but it was not truthful. Not on your side. This is a poor substitute’

Words pierced Will.

‘We’re here now’

‘Yes. We are’


	2. Yearning

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm making a routine of writing every day, so the chapters are short but I will try to write a new one daily. Hope you enjoy. You can also read it on my tumblr -> http://thebookhousegirl.tumblr.com/

It was bizarre, living with Hannibal.

Will had to remember not to stare, but the urge to observe Doctor Lecter doing most mundane tasks, was too strong. Of course nothing was mundane, when _he_ did it. Folding newspaper, when he read it. Soundlessly stirring tea, Blowing off excess charcoal from a drawing - all those small things made the hair on Will's neck stand up. He became self conscious, calculating moves before he made them, trying to mimic Hannibal's natural grace.

It didn't escaped Hannibal's attention. 

'You don't have to adapt, when you're with me, Will' He wasn't patronizing and Will was grateful for that. 'I know you. There's no need for decorativeness'

'Wouldn't it be better, though? The FBI is looking for an elegant man and his twitchy sidekick, maybe my disguise could extend to gestures and movement'

Hannibal smiled

'You're not my sidekick, Will. We're equals' He came closer 'And there's nothing wrong with the way you move. You just need a little more confidence. I told you once, I discovered you in my mind palace, victorious. You're not _twitchy_ there'

'I'm afraid the man from your mind palace may be an exaggeration of me'

Hannibal reached out and grabbed Will's face in his hands. Not like before, checking for temperature, there was nothing medical about it. He held him, gently stroking his hair, eyes focused and bold. Will was paralyzed with affection, certain Hannibal felt his heartbeat racing through his palm, saw pupils dilating, and there was nothing Will could do about it.

'I will help you see yourself, Will. I admit, my previous methods were unorthodox but I will not apologize for them, for they lead us to this moment. You don't have to be afraid ever again, there are no chains binding you to the ordinary life'

'I already know myself better than I ever did, before I met you' That was an understatement. Every part in his body felt broken and mismatched. Hannibal showed him how to mold the pieces together, to make the structure stronger, greater. Hannibal made him face his fears and conquer them. Will wanted to tell him everything, but every word felt shallow in his mouth, not vivid enough. 

'You've made yourself whole again' said Hannibal, as though he could read Will's mind 'Time didn't change tracks and yet teacup gathered itself back together'

This was the moment. Will had to kiss him, feel his body, combine and never tear apart. But just as he leaped, there was a hard knock on the door and Hannibal turned around.

It wasn't out of the ordinary, they both agreed it was best to order necessities rather than stroll around, when the police was still on their toes. It was just poor timing and Will had to go to the bathroom and splash his face with cold water. He heard Hannibal making polite small talk and let out a short laugh. Cockblocked by groceries. When he came out of the bathroom, Hannibal was standing beside the kitchen table, opening the package. It wasn't food.

'I took the liberty of ordering new clothes. We should be on our way and your wardrobe will not do. Not where we're going'

'You just said there's no need for decorativeness'

'I was referring to your behaviour. But we could experiment with your look. I think you'll be comfortable with my decisions'

Will got used to his teacher/fisherman clothes. They had a sole purpose of protecting him from cold air, and he changed them frequently, especially after visiting the morgue. Smell of death followed him home and he couldn't stand it. But clothes he saw before him were different. Fabric was soft and pleasant. There was a charcoal suit and black coat, couple of shirts, elegant pants, new underwear and even leather shoes. No receipt. He didn't want to ask.

'If you could try them on, I'd see If they need to be adjusted. It's just temporary, I'll get you a tailored suit when we'll get out of here'

Will opened his mouth.

'Is there a problem?' asked Hannibal 'Will, I can't take you to the Opera in plaid shirt'

That was enough. Will burst out laughing, like he haven't laughed in a long time. Hannibal smiled at him, curiously

'The thought about going to the Opera haven't even crossed my mind' Will said, finally.

'I want to show you the world. Occasional cultural events are in the repertuar... amongst other things. Go change, please'

Everything fitted him perfectly. There was something exciting in dressing up for Hannibal. He wanted to take him out. But... what did he expect? That they gonna hide all the time, don't leave the apartment? Of course Hannibal wanted to continue his habits. And that involved showing off his partner, dressed in matching suits, probably worth more than entire Woolf Trap.  _Why was that thought so thrilling?_

He put the coat on and stepped out of the bathroom, adjusting the collar. 

'Well?' He asked, looking at Hannibal tentatively. Hannibal measured him from head to toe with unreadable expression.

'You look really nice'

'Thank you. It feels soft and... weird'

'If you're not satisfied I can return it'

'No, It's just... as you said, plain shirts... I'm used to clothes soaked in smell of morgue and fish'

'Don't forget that awful cologne'

'Do you intend to do something about my toiletries as well?'

'Yes, but that can wait. We should rest, we're leaving tomorrow'


	3. On the road

Will dreamed of his dogs. Winter came to Wolf Trap and he had to shovel snow from the driveway. Dogs accompanied him, biting his ankles playfully, jumping and chasing tails. Still, even in that familiar rural setting, he felt the aura of menace creeping behind him. Will looked over his shoulder. Nothing. White fields and blurry outline of trees. He knew, he had to finish shoveling the snow If he didn't want to miss the appointment with doctor Lecter. But the snow did not moved. Pearly mass ate his car and was coming onto him. 

' _It's just a dream_ ' he panicked as he saw dogs die one by one ' _Wake up, Graham_ '. The hand. It worked last time. He lifted his hand with difficulty, as if he was moving through dense water, to eye level. _'Concentrate. How many fingers do you see?_ ' One, two, three... fourth finger started to melt. He was a melting ice sculpture. Darkness swallowed him whole.

He woke up abruptly. They were in the car. Oh yes, they were on the run, remembered Will. He was twisted in uncomfortable position in shotgun seat, covered in blanket. Did Hannibal wrapped him to sleep? 

'Nightmares still bother you?' asked Hannibal. He was driving with leather gloves on. Will straightened in his seat, folding the blanket. He discovered with relief, he didn't sweat through the expensive clothes Hannibal bought him.

'It's the obvious?'

'You muttered rather nervously. I wish I could help you find some peace in your dreams'

'What do you dream of?'

Hannibal watched the road, silent. It seemed to be growing longer with the shadows, as the light slowly vanished behind the trees. They drove through dense forest with only headlights illuminating the track.

'You' he answered finally. 'I dream of you, Will. Constantly'

Will felt a jab inside and suddenly, couldn't breathe.

'Stop the car' he said, loudly. Hannibal looked at him, concerned, but listened. Car slowed and stopped, on the side of the road, in a harsh, cold night. Will unbuckled his seatbelt and get out, gasping for air, until he felt dizzy. He didn't hear Hannibal opening the door, but there he was, with a hand on Will's back, with a worried expression in his eyes.

'Is everything alright, Will?'

'I can't...'

'Do you need to sit down? Is something wrong?'

Will forced himself to turn around and face Hannibal. He was still shaken up and seeing Hannibal worried didn't help.

'I can't go any further, I can't just ignore... my feelings and stay quiet' he said

'Will, I'm here. You can tell me anything'

Will opened his mouth. Is he really gonna do this here, in the middle of nowhere?

'I... I want to be with you, Hannibal. I want to make my intentions clear. You've awoken something... and I can't go on If you don't feel the same way, It's too much'

He realized he must've looked hysterical, blubbering with no sense, almost shouting in some forest. He made him stop the car, why did he do that? But Hannibal didn't seem to mind. He was surprised.

'Will, after all this time, I've been chasing you and you were hiding. You really don't know what I feel for you?'

He grabbed him, decisively and kissed him on the lower lip. It took a few seconds to woke Will up so he could kiss him back. Hard. Hungrily. He forgot about the injuries they both still tried to heal and he aggressively pulled Hannibal closer. 

'I've wanted this for so long' said Hannibal when they finally broke apart, to get some air 'You lured me'

Willl smiled

'I'm a good fisherman'

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A technique Will uses to control the dream works on me very well. You simply have to fall into a routine of checking your hand during the day for a few seconds. Then, in a dream you may remember it and look at your hand but it will be deformed. It works with screens too (like phones, watches, tv).


End file.
